freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Predator X, "The Dark Angel"
= ' Murders in Mid West Area Increase ' On October 15th, 2016; police responded to a horrific scene at the Chesterton Ware House in North Chicago, as 12 people, all male, were hanging from chains. Police say that all 12 belong to the Grey Vipers, a dangerous gang who will often rape, and murder unexpecting women, mostly prostitutes. This is the sixth murder of gang members in the past seven weeks, and these horrific murders may be connected to the seven deaths of convicted rapist in Kansas City in 2015, and the murder of five Isis members on the failed terroist attack in West Fargo, three months prior. Police Chief, Micheal Boruff, said that a girl was found curled up in a ball crying, in the warehouse the night of the murder. She stated that the twelve men were taking turns beating on her, as well as sexual assualting her. But before it could get too far, a male subject with a skull mask, with black and red eyes came in shooting at the gang members. Police said that she stated; all she remembers after that were twelve dead bodies hanging from the ceiling. And her hero took blood from one of the bodies, and painted an "X" on the wall. Police have no official name for this vigilante, but nicknamed him Predator X. Police strongly advise to avoid walking out after night fall. Even though Predator X seems to be targeting criminals such as terroist, rapist, sex offenders, ect., it's important to note that it's a strong possibility that he could be working with the infamous teen serial killer, Jeffery Woods aka Jeff the Killer. 3 Weeks Later On a cold November night, with leaves falling, you'd think it would be a usual walk through the park, But with the scare of a killer of criminals at large, even the innocent is in fright. Although we do slip up and break rules, not everyone does hanous crimes such as rape. But what crimes does he target exactly, and who, what is this Predator X? I continue to walk down town with the cold fall wind brushes through my hair. I always enjoyed the night life in Chicago; despite all that's been going on, it's still a beautiful place. But the nightlife also has it's problems, and this is one of those I would like to forget. I continue walking when I recieve a text message from my friend Zoey "OMG BRE!! THE POLICE JUST REPORTED A JEFF THE KILLER SPOTTING NEAR YOUR APARTMENT! I laughed it off as if it was nothing. With the craze of Jeff the Killer, and Slenderman, it was more than likely a teenager pulling a prank. Zoey sent me another text message, and this time I was afraid. BREANNA!!! There's a gang war near the comic book store. Be careful. The comic book store is where I usuaally walk home, but when there is a problem such as a gang war, I just cut through an alley. It's not a safe idea, but it never hurt me. Until tonight. As I approached the alley, I noticed a few punks across the street talking and looking this way. Once again, I pushed it off. But one stood out. He was awfully pale, and had a white hoody on. His hoody had blood stains on. I thought of it as a late Halloween prank, but had an uneasy feeling. I walked into the alley when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see the punks following me, so I walked faster, but they also sped up. I kept cutting through alleys to avoid them but they kept following me. This continued until we crossed in a really dark area, and a brick hit me in the head, causing me to see blur. The punks walked up to me, but I began crawling till my back met a dumpster. There were four , youngest one looked about he was 19, the boy in the white hoody spoke."You poor thing, it looks like you that brick hurt. But don't worry," He says as he puuls a large kitchen knife and puts it to my throat. "it'll be over soon, as long as you go to sle-." The goon in the white hoody stopped as one guy was stabbed in the back of the neck by an older male with red and black eyes. I look up to see him to the left of the white hooded goon.They all turned in shock of what just happened. "YOU?!" the white hooded goon screams. the other goon goes to attack, but what I assume is Predator X back flips of the goon he stabs and lands solid on the cement. He than grabs the other good by the throat, and choke slams him to the cement. As he impacted the ground, the good turned to smoke, but there was no evidence that he was ever here. "Hello Jeff, remember me?" Predator X says in a dark, haunting voice. "So, the angel decides to play with the psychopath." Jeff states as he juggles the knife in his hands. " You have nerves kid, but not even your father will be able to beat me. Now run along, and go play hero somewhere else." Jeff turns his attention to me, as Predator X charges at Jeff with a dagger. Jeff turns to block Predator's attack, and the two get in a knife fight. But Jeff walks towards the edge of the alley, "It was nice to see you again Hunter, and I would love to finish this up, but our time will come." Jeff walks out the alley, and Predator X turns to me. "Get up," he says to me " I need to get you out of here." " How do I know you won't kill me?" I ask him. "I just saved your life, for one. And if I wanted you dead, you'd die a horrib;e one like back there.Now get up!" He pulls me up, and begins carrying me. Predator X jumps on the top of a building, and everything got dark, and the last thing I remember seeing, was his bright red pupils. I woke up in the hospital with bandages on my head, and scratches on my chest. The doctor said I had a sever concussion, but will be fine with therapy. Zoey came in that day, and was frantic. She was asking me questions like was Jeff really as hot as the pics, and if he said his famous lines. (I hate fan girls). Police came and asked me questions about the attackers, and who saved me. However, I told them everything was a blur, and they left it at that. as three days went back, a new nurse came in an told me someone came and left this note for me. As she handed it to me, she winked. I opened the note, and read it, Dear Breanna, Everything that happened that night will be kept secret. You can not tell anyone about Predator X or anything he did. The world's fate relies on you keeping everything about him hidden. But for your answers about him, all you need to know is he is your Guardian Angel. You'll know more in the future. Sincerely, Hunter Andrew The strangest thing of all however, there was another sheet of paper attached. On it was a bloody "X"